1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of loading objects using a spanning tree that can enhance the system efficiency. More particularly, the inter-object reference relation is analyzed as a set to generate a spanning tree which enables objects to be loaded at a time.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In an object-oriented database, there can be such cases that an object is loaded into or unloaded from the database sequentially, or that the inter-object reference relation can exist or can have a circulation. In loading or unloading objects, the conventional object-oriented database management systems provided the user the method of loading or unloading the whole database without solving how to load or unload only the object of partial class that he or she wanted.
That is, so as to load certain objects in the database management system, the conventional object loading method determines the object value to each class with removing the object-referenced value and then subsequently assigns the object-referenced value, which incurs repeating the same manipulation more than two times for loading and thus lowers the system efficiency.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a method of loading objects using a spanning tree generated by analyzing the inter-object reference relation as a set, which analyzes the inter-object reference relation through a set of nodes and routes without sequentially determining the object-referenced value, and then subsequently which decides the sequence of the objects and generates a referenced value, and which decides the sequence of the related objects and generates a referenced value after cutting off a circulation in case that it exits between objects.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a method of loading objects using a spanning tree comprises the steps of: collecting the class information about the object loading in the script file for loading an object; composing the class-referenced relation into the graph using the class information; analyzing a set of the class resulting from the inter-class reference in the graph and decomposing the set of the class into the most accessible element; searching the graph of the most accessible element and generating a spanning tree having the tree edge, the backward edge, the forward edge and the cross edge; storing the object connected to each node with searching the spanning tree; filling with inputs the other object fields than the referenced field in the case of the existence of the backward edge in the node, and temporarily allocating the null value to the excluded field, and withdrawing loading objects if the skima of the loaded object does not allow the null value in the referenced field; entering the object and storing the entered object in the reference list since there is no inter-class reference relation in the input file, if there is the leaf node without backward edge in the node; entering the referenced value not yet determined by searching each node of the graph in which backward edge is found.